


Pet Play

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Bottom Sam, Butt Plugs, Cas doesn't like dogs, Cat Castiel, Cute Castiel, Cute Sam, Demon Dean Winchester, Dog Sam Winchester, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Sad Sam, Top Dean, Unhappy Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Sam have been Dean's pets for a while, so Dean makes them dress and act the part. Castiel is uncomfortable and Sam enjoys it a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Play

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt by Blackcat0989: Could you have Dean make Sam and Cas wear animal ears/tails for a day? Cas in cat ears and tail and Sam in dog ears and tail? They can be collared if you want, so long as they have the animal parts too. Also have Dean treat them like the animals, have them be forbidden from walking upright and speaking like humans?
> 
> Warnings (Sort of): Mentions of bodily functions.

Castiel is very uncomfortable. There’s a long, sleek, shiny black cat tail attached to a small butt plug lodged firmly against his prostate, and he’s been a little more than half-hard all morning as a result. To make matters worse, he’s been forbidden to speak and Dean has been ignoring every non-verbal signal he’s given within the past hour that he really, _really_ needs to use the bathroom. To top it all off, Dean had attached over-sized cat paw mittens to his hands that morning and he’s been unable to use his hands ever since.

 

The tiny black cat ears Dean had clipped onto his hair are pretty uncomfortable too.

 

The only _good_ thing about the whole experience is that he’s allowed to be grumpy. He’s a cat, after all. He’s allowed on the couch, unlike Sam the dog, who is wearing a German Sheppard tail and ears as well as doggy paw mitts. He’s technically not allowed to hiss at the dog, but he does so anyway because dogs are big and dumb and stupid and Sam is obliviously happy while he’s miserable, and because Dean just flicks him for his troubles.

 

He whines again as his bladder gives another insistent throb. He’s been forbidden from leaving the room, and Dean is _still_ ignoring every attempt he makes at communication. He’s not quite sure what cats do when they need to use the bathroom, so he pokes the dog until Sam looks up at him and blinks in what he hopes is understanding.

 

Sam trots over to the door and barks.

 

“You need to go for a walkie, boy?” Dean asks. Sam barks again, and Dean chuckles. “You coming, kitty cat?”

 

Cas slips off the couch, because while he isn’t fond of the idea of being ‘walked,’ it’s infinitely preferable to staying here and making a mess.

 

He crawls over to the doorway and waits impatiently while Dean clips a leash onto their collars. He hisses at Sam when he gets too close, because Sam is _way_ too invested in being an actual dog, panting and drooling and being completely undignified.

 

Dean forces them to crawl down the side hallway towards the main hallway, down the main hallway towards yet _another_ side hallway, and finally through the last side hallway into the garden. The floor is cold and hard and Cas has to stop twice because he needed to go an _hour_ ago and he’s on the verge of losing control.

 

When they finally get outside, Dean decides to be cruel and makes him wait while Sam does his business. Sam takes a ridiculously long time, sniffing around every corner before lifting his leg against the wall. The sight makes Castiel whimper in need, and he’s about to give up and let go right where he is when Sam comes trotting over and Dean releases him at last.

 

He manages to crawl most of the way out of sight before he can’t hold it anymore and decides to let go. He manages not to get any on himself, and crawls back over to Sam and Dean, satisfied.

 

He nibbles on Sam’s shoulder when he returns in retaliation for making him wait so long, and Sam yelps in a very dog-like manner while Dean pulls them apart and scolds him.

 

When they return to the lounge – the return journey is much faster – Cas curls up on the couch next to Dean while the dog stretches out at Dean’s feet. Cas amuses himself by batting at Sam’s dog-ears with his paw-hands while Sam’s human ears twitch in annoyance. The dog picks himself up and moves as far away as he can, settling back down with a huff.

 

Castiel quickly grows bored and tries to climb onto Dean’s lap. Dean keeps pushing him away and saying that he’s busy – Castiel can see that he’s not, but he supposes that a real cat wouldn’t know the difference – but he presses on nevertheless until he’s comfortable on his Master’s lap. Dean sighs and pets him in the space between his human and cat ears. He decides to humor Dean and starts to purr.

 

Dean leans down to press a kiss to the top of his head. His purring grows louder and Dean laughs softly above him. Then the dog puts his paws on the couch and Dean stops petting him to pet Sam. He wrinkles his nose in distaste and moves to the other side of the couch. He really loves Sam _,_ but Sam the dog is a whole different story. He hates Sam the dog.

 

After what seems like an eternity of Dean laughing at Sam’s ‘adorable’ antics, Dean herds them into the kitchen, where he forces them to eat on the floor. Dean puts out a bowl of ground chicken for the dog, and little pieces of steak plus a dish of cream for him. Sam sniffs at his food and Cas bats him away.

 

He eats the steak first – Dean had remembered to salt it for him, which makes him smile – and then sniffs at the cream. He’s not a large fan of cream, but Dean’s looking down at him expectantly so he darts his tongue out and dips it into the cream. He finds that it’s deliciously cold and sweet and tastes like vanilla. He starts to purr as he laps it up. He almost slips and thanks Dean when he’s finished, but he catches himself just in time.

 

When they return to the lounge once more, Dean puts on Animal Planet, which _really_ annoys Cas for some reason he can’t quite pinpoint. He slinks off the couch and onto an armchair that’s not really big enough for him, and after a while he realizes he needs to go to the bathroom again.

 

He pokes at Sam again, but the dog just gives him a very human glare. Cas can tell that Sam is angry with him, but it’s not his fault that Sam is big and dumb as a dog.

 

He hauls himself off the armchair, falls to his knees, and crawls over to the door. He meows in Dean’s generally direction, feeling incredibly stupid.

 

Dean rises. “You need to go potty, Cas?”

 

Castiel blushes in embarrassment. Sam seems to be enjoying his humiliation, and he vows to make the dog sorry when he gets back. He just meows in response.

 

Outside, Dean sits down on a bench and averts his eyes while Castiel relieves himself. “I know you don’t like being a cat, Cas,” Dean says. “But you’re so _cute_ like this. I just couldn’t resist the thought of seeing you like this all day long. I promise I’ll make it up to you tomorrow.”

 

Castiel returns mollified. Generally when Dean makes something up to them, it’s totally worth it. He head-butts Dean’s knee to signify his acceptance of Dean’s apology.

 

Dean laughs and ruffles his hair. “It’s probably too much to ask you to be nice to the dog, isn’t it?” He asks. Cas gives him a look that he hopes conveys that _yes, it is definitely far too much to ask of him._

 

***

 

When Cas and Dean return to the lounge, Dean decides to have a little fun with his pets. He sits Castiel down on one side of him and Sam on the other and quickly strokes them both to full hardness.

 

“Whichever one of you can go the longest without speaking can come tonight,” Dean tells them. Sam and Cas share a look. Cas knows that he should probably let Sam win, knows that Sam can’t take as much as he can, knows that at the very least he should repay Sam for helping him out that morning, but Sam the dog is just so _annoying_ that he decides against giving up early.

 

Sam breaks embarrassingly quickly, head falling back and back arching as broken pleas fall from his lips. “Please, Master, pleasepleaseplease, I need, _please_ ,” Sam sobs. He sounds so _desperate_ that Cas almost regrets winning. He hadn’t noticed it before, but now that he’s thinking about it, Sam had been pretty worked up about being a dog. He’d been hard nearly all day, and he’d sounded almost frenzied when Dean started to touch him.

 

He doesn’t have much time to feel guilty, though, because Dean still has a hand on his cock, twisting and turning just the way he likes it, and then his tail starts twitching under him as the plug nestled inside him starts to vibrate. He gasps, still refusing to speak just to show Sam he can, and bounces a little to drive the plug further into him.

 

Dean’s hand goes faster and he moans. It takes him a few minutes to come, because unlike Sam, he didn’t find much about this experience pleasurable, but when he does, it’s explosive and leaves him breathless.

 

When he recovers, Sam is standing over him with a towel. He looks upset and his cock is still red, angry, and leaking. Cas reaches out for him, to comfort him, to press a tactile apology into his hand, but Sam flinches away. Cas pouts and spreads him arms out for a hug, but Sam just wordlessly wipes away the sticky mess on his chest, throws the towel at him, and sinks down into the furthest chair.

 

Cas knows that he’s violated their unspoken agreement to take care of one another whenever possible, to put whoever has the greater need first, to always put each other above themselves. Dean seems to sense that they’ve broken some soft of secret oath between them and quietly leaves the room.

 

“Sam,” Castiel starts.

 

Sam just looks away.

 

“I’m sorry,” Cas says.

 

Sam shrugs. “It’s all right, I guess,” he says, but he sounds childish, which is just _wrong_ coming from Sam. Cas walks over and settles himself into the space between Sam and the arm of the chair, careful not to brush against Sam’s lap.

 

“I wasn’t thinking,” Cas says as he wraps his arms around Sam.

 

Sam leans into the embrace. “It’s okay.”

 

Cas smiles. Sam can never stay upset with him for long, but he can tell that Sam is still unhappy. “I’d make it up to you if I could.”

 

Sam gives him a sad little smile. “I know.”

 

***

 

When Dean returns an hour later, he finds both of his pets curled up around each other. He gently unclips their ears and slowly removes the plugs, knowing that they’ll get uncomfortable if he leaves them in for longer. Cas stirs in his sleep but doesn’t wake, but Sam’s eyes flutter open.

 

“You good?” Dean mouths, tilting his head towards Cas.

 

Sam nods and pulls Castiel closer.

 

***

 

Dean rewards them the next day with unlimited orgasms.

 

Sam and Cas share a look. _Worth it._

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts/requests are welcome.


End file.
